Before Never Say Never
by othlvr16
Summary: It's the prequel to Never Say Never...a look at how the Glee friends got to where they were. A bunch of one-shots on thier life.
1. Your In

**A/N-So I thought I should do a prequel of one-shots pertaining to my story Never Say Never. I just figured that it would help explain things on how everyone got to where they are. It won't just be focused on Rachel and Quinn-although most of it will-I will however include the other Glee mates as well. Hope this is okay with everyone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Your In

Quinn was sitting in her hospital bed looking at the wall. Glee had lost Regional's and that made Quinn kind of sad. Glee gave her something that nothing ever did, not even being on the Cheerios did, Glee gave her friends.

Today not only did she lose Regional's, but she also gave up her baby. It was the plan all along, but she couldn't help, but feel sad about it. Beth was the name that Puck suggested and despite being hesitant on it Quinn agreed. It was better than Drizzle. Who had adopted Beth was a surprise in itself. Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's biological mother. It was a surprise to her, but for some reason Quinn knew it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to hurt the diva, but Beth needed a good home. And Shelby's was the right one.

The Glee members have gone and left Quinn a little while earlier. Everyone was sad that Glee was coming to an end, but there was nothing anybody could do about it.

Quinn was just about to close her eyes when there was a knock on her door. A hesitant Rachel stepped through the doorway and Rachel gave Quinn a small smile.

"Hi Quinn."

Surprising herself, Quinn gave Rachel a pleasant smile, a smile that wasn't filled with malice. Rachel walked further into the room and took a seat on the chair next to Quinn's bed.

"I saw Beth, she's really beautiful."

Quinn smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, she kind of looks like me."

Rachel nods her head. The room was silent again until Quinn spoke up.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

It didn't go unnoticed by Rachel that Quinn didn't use one of her nicknames for her.

"I know last time when I offered friendship to you that you declined, but I just wanted to say that that offer still does stand Quinn. I would really like to be your friend."

"Why?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Everyone can use a friend."

The room was silent again. It stayed silent until visiting hours were over, but Rachel never moved and neither did her hand as it appeared to be holding Quinn's.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Since giving up Beth, Quinn has spent more and more time with Rachel. It was surprising for everyone when they walked into the music room. Everyone was just staring at them, but Rachel and Quinn didn't take notice to it. Both she and Rachel sat down in the open chairs and waited for Mr. Schuester to talk. It was the last day of school and everyone was anxious to hear his final words.

"I'm glad you all showed up."

"Of course Mr. Schuester it is our last meeting anyway," Finn says in sadness.

Mr. Schuester smiled at the group.

"Maybe not anymore Finn, Figgin's gave us another year."

Everyone in the class room cheered. Rachel hugged Quinn and in the back of the room Santana's eyebrow raised up. Finn was wearing a frown. Rachel and Quinn pulled away blushing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Afterschool Finn pulled Rachel into an empty classroom and stared intently at her. Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I told you I love you Rachel, right before Regional's and you didn't say anything."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'm not ready to say anything like that yet."

"What's going on between you and Quinn?"

"Quinn is my friend Finn."

"And I'm your boyfriend Rachel. You haven't spent any time with me since after Regional's."

A voice from the doorway caused Finn to stop what he was doing.

"You're sounding like a girl Finnocence. Now leave me alone so I can talk to Berry."

Finn turns to Rachel and sighs.

"I'll call you later Rachel."

Finn leans down to kiss Rachel on her lips, but Rachel moves her head and Finn's lips connect with Rachel's cheek. Finn sighs again and leaves the room. Once Finn is gone Santana enters the room and stands Rachel down.

"What are you doing to Q?"

Rachel's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Santana puts her hands on her hips.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. It has something to do with the fact that you have spent all your free time at Q's side and no time at Finn's."

Rachel lets out a puff of air.

"Quinn needs a friend."

"I agree," Santana sighs and continues. "Quinn just gave up her baby. Puck doesn't want her and Finn is in love with you. Her mom is doing god knows what. All she has is you. Whatever you are doing Berry, just don't break her heart. When Quinn falls she falls fast."

Santana turns around and starts to leave the room when Rachel's voice stops her.

"What does that mean?"

Santana turns around with a smirk.

"You're smart Berry, figure it out."

Santana leaves the room with a smirk and Rachel Berry frowning.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"You like Rachel," Brittany states as she sits down next to Quinn.

Quinn's eyes go wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Rachel. You watch her like I watch Santana."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany looks confused, but then smiles.

"With your eyes."

Quinn rolls her eyes and frowns.

"I don't like Man-hands."

"Yes, you do," Santana states as she takes a seat next to Brittany. "But I think Rachel likes you too."

Quinn looks up surprised. "Really?"

"I knew it," Brittany says with a smile.

"Look, Q, all I'm saying is that Rachel has spent more time with you than with Finn."

Quinn smiles slightly leaving Santana confused.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You called her Rachel."

Santana frowns. "Whatever it was a slip up. Anyways, Finn told Rachel that he loves her," Santana watches as Quinn frowns and bits the bottom of her lip. "But Rachel never said it back," Quinn looks back up with a small smile. "And she won't kiss Finn."

"What does that mean?"

Santana stands up and grabs Brittany's hand.

"It means you have an in, now use it and get your girl."


	2. The Next Step

**A/N-I'm glad all of you are loving this prequel of sorts. By the end of this chapter I think you all will enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Next Step

The second week of summer changed for a lot of people.

Artie was given news of a new drug treatment that could give him full use of his legs.

Tina told Artie that she loved him.

Puck didn't have to go to summer school.

Mercedes and Mike Chang started dating.

Kurt's dad and Finn's mom got engaged.

Santana and Brittany made it official.

Quinn was still trying to make Rachel her girlfriend.

Finn and Rachel are on the verge of breaking up.

None of the Glee members have met to hang out yet only Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn along with Puck. As it was, they were all gathered around Rachel Berry's house. Finn and Puck had mended their friendship so all was good. At the moment Finn and Puck were playing Halo 3. They were sitting on the couch and Rachel was sitting in between them looking bored.

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were in the kitchen getting drinks, but really they were trying to think of a plan.

"Q, it can't be that hard to get Rachel Berry."

"It is when she is still with Finn," Quinn complains.

A very amused Samuel Berry was leaning against the wall by the kitchen listening to the conversation. When he first met Quinn he knew something was up, but all it took was one look at Quinn's eyes focused on Rachel and he knew that Quinn was smitten with her.

"You are Quinn Fabray, you get what you want. What's so hard about telling everyone that you are in love with Rachel Berry?"

"Telling everyone," Quinn looks at her friend's reaction so she quickly explains. "It's just I went from being HBIC to just a Glee member when I got pregnant. I got slushied and that was fine. I just think that it's hard. It was really hard, But Rachel goes through that every day and I honestly don't know how she is still standing."

Sam comes out from his hiding spot once the silence continued to grow. He steps into the kitchen with a look of determination. He really liked Quinn.

"I could tell you."

Brittany, Quinn and Santana look at Samuel in surprise. They all bow their heads and Sam chuckles.

"You do know that you have apologized for everything right?"

The teens in the kitchen nod their heads. Sam takes a seat across from Quinn.

"Look, Rachel has taken everything in stride for as long as I can remember. The one thing she always told us was that one day the slushies and the insults and the pictures," Sam glances at Quinn who blushes. "Aren't going to matter because one day she will matter to someone and hopefully that someone is going to love her with everything that they have and she will return that love tenfold."

"Who do you think she loves Mr. Berry?" Brittany asks.

"Call me Sam," Brittany smiles. "I can tell you one thing, she doesn't love Finn and I don't think she ever did."

Quinn looks up confused. Sam catches it and smiles.

"I'm going to tell you all a story. When Rachel was ten she came home one day from the park. She told me that she met this blonde haired girl who was wearing a yellow sundress, her name was Quinn," Quinn smiles at the memory. "Rachel told me and Adam that this girl was so beautiful that one day she was going to be her wife."

Quinn, Brittany and Santana look at Sam with eyes wide. Sam smiles and nods his head.

"Then we hadn't heard anything from her in awhile about that. She came home from her first slushie attack and said that Quinn was the one that did it. Adam and I figured that she would be mad or cry, but she was smiling and we couldn't figure it out. Then Rachel told us it was grape."

Sam raises an eyebrow and Quinn bits her lip.

"It's her favorite flavor," Quinn states with a blush.

"Just between you girls," Sam says as he leans closer to them. "I'm rooting for Quinn."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Is this all you two do is play videogames?" Rachel asks annoyed as she gets up from her spot on the couch.

Finn and Puck pause the game and look at Rachel.

"We're dudes we don't do girly shit," Puck states with a confused look.

"Language, Noah!"

Finn chuckles and Rachel glares at him. Finn shuts up.

"Rachel, I appreciate you inviting us, but we were just going to hang out and talk about sex with girls."

Finn's eyes go wide and Rachel's eyes narrow at Finn's.

"And why would Finn talk to you about that when he doesn't have the experience?"

Puck not knowing that Rachel doesn't know about Finn losing his virginity blurts it out.

"He had sex with Santana so we were going to compare notes."

Rachel puts her hands on her hips.

"Noah, can you please excuse Finn and me so I can talk to him alone?"

Puck looks at Finn's glare and he stands up and heads to the kitchen. Once the coast was clear Rachel looked at Finn in anger.

"I thought you said you couldn't go through with it."

Finn stands up.

"Well you said that you didn't with Jesse St. James."

"I lied," Rachel whispers. "I wanted it to be you, but you wouldn't give me the time of day. It's not like it matters anyway, you had sex with Santana."

"Rachel, I don't think it even counts. It didn't really last long, but I love you."

Rachel laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't love you and I don't think I ever will. Do us a favor Finn and leave me alone?"

Finn looks around and nods his head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Puck enters the kitchen and looks at everyone gathered around the table.

"What's going on?"

"We are trying to get Rachel and Quinn together," Brittany states quickly.

"Baby Mama?"

Quinn looks at him and shrugs her shoulders. "I love Rachel."

Puck frowns and then he speaks up. "What's with the girls that I have sex with turning gay? What did I do?"

Sam Berry laughs and shakes his head.

"I don't think it's you Noah."

They hear a door slam and Rachel running into the kitchen.

"I would like to thank you Noah for telling me the truth about Finn and Santana."

All eyes turn to Santana and she shrugs her shoulders. Puck looks around and his eyes go wide.

"Rachel didn't know!" Puck exclaims.

Santana nudges Quinn with her foot. Quinn looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Santana glances at Rachel and Quinn understands.

"Rachel I want to talk to you," Quinn says as she grabs Rachel's hand and drags her outside in the backyard.

"I would have followed you Quinn."

Quinn turns around and nods her head.

"I know."

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn nods her head.

"Are you and Finn really over?"

Rachel bits her bottom lip.

"Why?"

"I wasn't going to do anything unless it was true."

"Do what?"

"This,"

Quinn steps forward and kisses Rachel softly on the lips. She was about to pull away until Rachel's hand found the back of Quinn's neck and kept her there. They finally managed to pull away when they heard cheering. They looked at each other and blushed.

"That was hot," Puck says with a smile.

Quinn glared at Puck.

"Don't even say it. We are not having a threesome."

Rachel whimpers and Quinn grabs Rachel's hand interlocking their fingers.


	3. Thinking About the Now

**A/N: Another chapter is here and I am working on the new chapter of Never Say Never. Considering this is a prequel I am up for any ideas you have for this story involving anyone. Also, I have a Banner created for this story and I am thinking about re-doing the banner for Never Say Never. Anyways, the link is posted on my profile. And right here so check it out and tell me what you think.**

**h tt p:/i353(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/r381/othlvr16/stories/BeforeNeverSayNever(dot)png**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Thinking About the Now

Rachel and Quinn sat outside in the yard while everyone went home. Rachel and Quinn had a lot of things to talk about. They were currently sitting on a blanket that Rachel had procured from her house.

"I guess you want to talk don't you?" Quinn asks shyly.

Rachel nods her head a little bit.

"I just don't understand Quinn. You hated me."

"I never hated you Rachel. I was just repressed. I mean you know how my dad was when he found out I was pregnant. Imagine what would have happened if I told him I liked a girl."

"I guess you're right. I have two gat dads so it was pretty common with me, but you are freakishly religious and even though you are Christian and I am Jewish I practice both faiths and even though we aren't the ideal couple—"

Quinn smiles and leans over to Rachel and kisses her softly on the lips. Rachel pulls away with a smile.

"What was that for?"

"You were rambling."

Rachel blushes. "I tend to do that when I'm nervous and I just can't process everything I say so it comes out like that."

Quinn laughs and scoots closer to Rachel.

"I know this is going to sound weird coming from me, but," Quinn grabs Rachel's hands and kisses them. "You don't have Man-hands."

"I've never seen this side of you before."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That's good…I really like it."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

From the kitchen window Adam and Samuel Berry stood and watched their daughter react with Quinn Fabray. Adam was shocked when his husband had told him that Quinn was attracted to Rachel and he was even more in shock when he found out that they had kissed already. He was also glad that Finn and Rachel were no longer together because he didn't think Finn would have lasted any longer anyway.

"Should we be worried that Rachel's worst tormentor is now going to try and convince Rachel to go out with her?"

"I don't think so Adam. I think Quinn was just repressed and instead of embracing herself she chose to torment the person of her affections."

Adam faces his husband.

"Why do you think Quinn changed her mind now?"

"Why do you think Rachel changed her mind?" Sam retorts back.

Adam turns back to the window watching Rachel lean her head on Quinn's shoulder. The girls had moved from sitting to lying down.

"I hope it works out for them."

Sam rests his chin on his husband's shoulder.

"So, do I."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The girls were just content to stay close next to each other. To Quinn it was one of the best days of her life. For awhile she had dreamed that she could hold Rachel in her arms. The start of the nicknames, were the start of her affections for Rachel. She hated doing it, but she spent her time being head Cheerio and they had a reputation, but ever since she got pregnant and joined Glee she realized that reputations don't matter anymore. Love was important, having friends was great. She knew she loves Rachel, but it was way too early to tell Rachel that right now.

Rachel never thought that Quinn Fabray would be interested. When she was younger Quinn and she had a sort of friendship, but when high school happened things started to change. She got the Slushy facials, she was called names. There were rude comments about her on her MySpace page and pornographic pictures of her in the bathroom stalls. And it was all on Quinn Fabray, the girl she is currently resting her head on. Quinn was rubbing her back and it felt nice, the intimacy that they were sharing. When she was with Finn it was all about making out and wanting more at least on Finn's part. It was the same for Puck as well even though that lasted only a week or so. She didn't know if she and Quinn would last or what people would think, but she could get used to the intimacy.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about school?"

"We have three months to worry about that Rach. Let's just focus on the here and now instead of the future."

"I can handle that," Rachel says as she wraps her arm around Quinn's waist and snuggles further into her. Quinn takes her free hand and interlocks her fingers with Rachel's hand that was across her stomach. Rachel smiles brightly. Yeah she definitely could get used to this.


End file.
